


不能说的恋爱（然橙）一发完

by nanfengxiaoyulf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanfengxiaoyulf/pseuds/nanfengxiaoyulf





	不能说的恋爱（然橙）一发完

天真蠢萌受+腹黑温柔攻+狗血火葬场  
电视剧没细看，写手比较喜欢旭凤可能会ooc。人物介绍  
邵梵橙:双性隐性女，外表男，地产老总儿子，表面明快毒舌小傲骄，内里暗恋自卑型。  
井然:男性，相貌优雅，家境优越，室内设计师。性格按电视剧来。也可能会ooc。  
真真:配角，做为井然女朋友横亘在中间。  
邵俭:邵梵橙父亲，刚愎自用，妄自尊大，事业心极强而不顾及儿子需求对儿子极度缺乏关爱。并对儿子梵橙与自己好友之子井然之间的感情起了反向推动作用。  
白阿姨:井然母亲，喜爱橙子却莫名背锅当了绊脚石。

双性橙，养成系，走向较悲。预警:火葬场接受不了请绕路。

"然，你为什么选择做一名室内设计师呢?以你的学历应该有更远大的志向才对啊!"  
"因为有一个少年，他跟我说过，他向往一个温暖的家。"

"真真，小心，井然绅士立落的挽住女主就要跌倒的娇躯。"  
"很危险，怎么这么不小心，井然用手帕仔细擦着女主被蹭脏的衣服，待二人随扶梯安然降落到地面上，真真连忙急急的剥开人群寻找着，也不理身后的井然。井然一头雾水，只好夹着皮包行李狼狈跟上。"  
"邵梵橙!好久不见，没想到一下飞机就遇见你。"真真用力拍了一个拥有清秀头颅优越背景的肩膀。一个干净清爽却略显单薄的青年面孔跃入井然的眼眸。引起井然的内心突突跳动，那些缠绵的画面被瞬间唤起，井然陷入了尴尬。  
自那次酒后单方面说清楚两人关系只能是从小到大比亲兄弟更好的友谊。井然再次回国定居看到橙子还是抑制不住内心一动，虽然他有点脸盲症，但真真与这面前的橙子他都是印象深刻过目不忘。究其原因呢很有趣，是这两位长得比较特殊，是特别的美啦，与众不同的美。真真有一双特别大而明媚的眼睛，配合上完美的鹅蛋脸型，翘鼻小嘴非常清纯。而橙子呢，白的比刮了皮的莲藕不遑多让，一双大大的丹凤眼轮廓清晰而有型，配合上精致的小v脸高挺而秀气的鼻梁，竟有几分女子的美态，梳着顺毛的他清秀乖巧，一身运动悠闲似还是那个在校园读书的学子，其实他已经大学毕业了，现正在他父亲的公司里面帮忙，从基层学习经营管理，接受磨炼，而且和真真是同事关系，只是这件事一直瞒着程真真。  
"是啊，好巧，我是出国散心，没想到回国还能碰到一起，这样吧…我请客，一起吃个饭如何。"  
橙子迅速收回一刹那与井然见面的慌乱，只是鼻梁的汗湿出卖了他的内心，橙子一直有一个紧张就会鼻梁出汗的毛病。  
井然对橙子在这之前的记忆就是上次出国前橙子来工作地点找他，话没出口鼻子就憋出一层汗，当然内容是让他不要娶真真，什么原因也不明说，支支唔唔，但直觉让他觉得邵梵橙对他似乎是有男女之情，虽然他自己都难以至信，但这个年代这种事情也是获得了全球范围的认可和理解，虽然他不是gay但也并不反感gay。但他在此之前都认为橙子不是，没想到橙子钟情自己。当时因为已经和真真订婚所以井然并不戳破，装作很自然的说道:  
"我们的父亲是好友，所以我与你自小就熟识，我大你八岁，我当你是亲弟般喜爱，我会关心你的成长，虽然我们见面少，但你每次生日我都记着给你买礼物。你十二岁那年，母亲去世。我特地从美国赶来看望你，你哭的我心都碎了，我当晚跟你承诺，要永远保护你，爱你。"  
想起这一晚，井然有点尴尬脸也有点发烫。  
当时井然与橙子因着彼此父亲之间合作的关系认识后井然带梵橙出门玩过几次，井然喜欢梵橙。 那时井然十七岁梵橙九岁，是一个雪白可爱雌雄莫辩的小男孩。后来井然去美国读书，他俩经常通信，橙子有什么心里话都会对井然说。  
橙子母亲在一次意外身故了。井然当时二十岁还没谈过恋爱，但已经有了生理需求。橙子当时十二岁，两人时隔三年再次相见，井然对当时身着运动装蓄养着中长发的橙子一见倾心，内心激动的狂跳，只是随后想起橙子是男性恨不得狠狠打脸，打消这个念头。但是橙子在他面前不自觉的展露着唯女子才有的魅惑和柔弱，腼腆和期盼，当穿着雪白浴衣的他站到井然面前时美好纯洁的就像是一个天使，稍长的短发，精致的眉眼头面，很像动漫中的美少女。  
井然狠狠动了心，彻底被橙的外表所俘获。当晚安慰橙子入睡的时候忍不住抚摸了橙子的胸部。令他没想到的是，橙子被摸醒后并没有推开责备，而是抓着他的手，用眼神示意他继续，当时因为丧母之痛，橙子就是一副小鹿样，眉眼透着期艾湿漉漉的……  
井然被欲望和好奇驱使着抚摸着橙子，橙子似婴儿般嫩滑白皙的肌肤令当时血气正旺的井然阵阵心悸，井然抑制住兴奋和激动，小心的在"橙妹"的下体划着圈，那晚他知道了橙的真实性别，原来是双性，正在发育的男性特征像刚出土的嫩笋般白胖可爱，看样子就没发挥过什么威力，井然套弄起橙的兴器，橙被这奇异的快感瞬间俘获，眼神迷离起来，失神的表情令井然更加兴奋卖力的表演，使出混身解数开发出了橙子的第一次高潮。抱着因巨大快感久久不能平静而脱力失神的橙，井然有那么几秒钟想要橙做自己的女朋友，想对橙负责任。井然看着橙子扶着他的手引导向下，将他引导到"少女"的门户前，用甜腻未变声的中性声音娇嗔道:"这里，要…"井然失去了自持力，用自己的嘴深埋进那娇嫩的地带，用灵活的舌在花瓣处打着圈，时不时的刺激顶一下花蕊，迫使花蕊渐渐松软，流出香甜的蜜液…  
橙子拥有天然高洁如菊的体香，令井然想到昙花，短暂而美丽，只为欣赏他的人而存在而盛放，只有真正爱他，才有可能见到他最美的一面。井然此刻完全陶醉在这份欣喜的爱里，深深迷醉，他听到阵阵娇喘于是迫不及待的长驱直入…而橙子的身体却因承受不住而被撕裂流下血水，借着血的润滑，井然进入的越来越轻松，两个人忘我的轻哼着，时不时尖叫着，还好有钱人的房间隔音超棒，不会被邵俭发现。待井然由高潮的愉悦中解脱出来，才发现橙子下体的血很具规模，而橙子却一直咬牙忍耐着:"初夜的血很正常嘛，哥哥我知道，不用担心。"而井然却知道自己闯了祸，不敢送橙子去医院。  
井然知道自己猥亵男童是重罪，可能这辈子就完了，橙子说他自己处理于是自己打车去了医院，由值得信赖的管家陪同治疗。也是这一次橙子知道自己的女性器官发育的并不完善，怀子会有生命危险，橙子心里从此重下了很深的阴影。而井然也不再碰触橙子，拒绝与橙子亲密，他怕自己放任这种感情发展下去害人害已，于是从此不遗余力的努力挽回"好哥哥"人设。  
此时井然却原则性的盯着橙子:"这个爱是兄弟间的爱，是陪伴支持，是不离不弃，希望你能明白。至于娶真真，也是我妈的意思，我年纪也不小了，我希望你能理解。不过你放心，真真不会影响我们的关系，而且你以后会多个人支持你，疼你，不是更好么。"  
邵凡橙听到这些话的时候，眼圈瞬间红了，他不知道是如何强忍住泪水没有掉下来的，自以为掩饰的很好，假装沙子迷了眼用手指弹了一下眼角，故作轻松的弹去那份尴尬，也弹去了那份长时间磨砺的期待和坚持。转而一个招牌笑容就挂在脸上，但是在井然看来，真的比哭还让他心碎，让他动容，井然努力平复心中的这份震撼，他过不了内心的坎，无法接受特殊体质的邵梵橙，关键性的母亲会反对无法传宗接代这个问题令他不自觉的回避这份不该有的情愫。镇定的和橙子说着嘘寒问暖的体已话。正经转移了话题，但橙子拿出小时候的无赖撒娇样非要井然跟他去k歌，喝酒，说是有很多话想跟他说，以后恐怕就没有机会说了。  
井然那时不知道怎么就迷迷糊糊的答应着跟着邵梵橙走着，晃着，逛着，然后顺势就被拉进了一个包厢，橙子一手安排了酒水，选得最昂贵清静的包间，劲歌热舞挥洒着热情，井然似是看到了小时候的一些画面，橙子从小就爱唱爱跳，特别喜欢在他面前蹦跶。  
喝了橙子递来的酒水，井然顿感觉得上头，有点晕晕的，眼前出现了幻觉，此时橙子正深情的唱着"真情人"，衣服一件一件脱了下来，似雪的肌肤闪着耀眼的珠光，想起真真以前曾经当他的面对着橙子开玩笑:"你白的就像是一个‘电灯炮’，逆光40瓦不费电"。当时井然笑的打跌，橙子却似是受到某种刺激很是不快，并用手捂着腹部。  
井然当时不知怎么就想到橙子白白的肉体，那粉嫩的幽穴，那像花般的菊蕊。他想起数月前橙子的一次醉酒，他控制不住的上了他，把他做的死去活来，连连求饶。但是表情是无比满足，像只被喂饱的小猫，软糯无害。  
橙子当天吃醉酒的脸颊红红的，像小苹果般诱人欲咬一口。只有这样的时候井然才敢放纵自己，把橙子抱在怀里狠狠蹂躏，雪白柔嫩的肌肤十分脆弱，很容易就揉出丝丝红痕，他在橙子身上疯狂亲吻，种下了一颗颗小草霉，最后那颗种在了最秘密的地方，两个蜜穴之间，他看着自己的杰作傻笑，灌了自己很多酒，然后他开始一轮又一轮的攻势，从一开始的耐心开拓到后来的欲罢不能，再到事后的死不认帐。他给予了橙子一剂结实的痛苦，他鄙视表里不一,卑鄙龌龊的自己，他觉得自己内心配不起单纯阳光的邵梵橙。  
然而这一次回国与橙子的聚餐醉酒很严重，他不记得自己做过什么了，只记着真真临时有事离开了，橙子带着喝醉的他去了酒店，当他清醒过来时已经是转天的中午了。他醒在了自己的别墅里，母亲给他第一时间送上了醒酒汤。他揉着快要炸裂的头部，思考着昨日跟邵梵橙的经过，他鄙视自己也诧异自己居然回到了家里，问及母亲，母亲开心的告诉他经过，她说:"是橙子将你架回来家里的，他还买了醒酒汤药让我一早煮给你喝，说是因为大爱城项目展开顺利叫你们几个同去庆祝一下，很晚才回来，还跟我道歉解释了很久，这孩子从小就这么懂事，可人疼，如果是个女孩子就完美啦嘿嘿。要不是你和真真订了婚，我还真觉得你当初其实是喜欢他才对，提起这孩子这个身体确实可怜啊。"  
"妈!"井然一直懊恼无心之中透露了这个秘密给白母。  
"好了，没影的事妈不说了啊，可惜了要是能生子，给我当儿媳妇多好啊。"  
"妈，这事不是以前说过了么，橙子他爸极力反对，我们与他家不可能结亲，妈你死了这条心吧。"  
"可是我看昨天橙子的身体状况可不简单啊，衣服都被撕烂了，走路也是别别 @扭的，我赶紧找你的衣服帮他换上了，这事情不是你还能是哪个做的?"母亲转着大眼死命的观察儿子。  
井然感觉自己的脸红了，忙跟妈解释喝酒的事情，并打算去看望一下邵梵橙。好好沟通一下，他觉得他对邵梵橙有欲望，因为他太诱人了，但他也要跟他表明自己不想违反社会规律做些出格的事情，一切都是酒精作祟，对是这样子的，一定是这样子的。  
井然拨打了邵梵橙的电话，电话自主接通，里面传来了橙子和邵父激烈的争吵，邵俭这个人从年轻就很自负，控制欲极强，橙子的母亲在世时就被他控制的很压抑，邵母去世后，邵俭确实做了一段时间的慈父，但又很快投入到了忘我的工作中去，无奈橙子的人生就是这么悲催，孤单充斥着整个童年，他没有屈服命运，他努力的笑努力的融入集体，融入到社会中。除了邵俭、井然、白母谁都不知道他其实身体有着缺陷，时常病痛，还会来月经，痛经。但他坚持不做手术，因为他想着井然，希冀着井然接受他，到时候只要井然一句话，让他什么样他都照办，在井然面前，他是没有自我的。  
争吵的内容就是关于井然的，邵俭大声激动的说道:"梵橙你是在飞蛾扑火，井然只是跟你玩玩而已，是不会认真的，而白阿姨孤单了大半辈子，唯一愿望就是期盼井然快点结婚生子，让家里人丁兴旺。像这次他家刚从加拿大回来，就因为买房子相中了程真真，儿子你有什么资格跟一个正常姑娘相提并论呢。况且如今你大了，容貌一点不像女孩子了，他井然还会看的上你么，还是乖乖做手术，做回男子继承家业好了。这也是为父一直以来对你的期望啊。"  
"我不愿意。"  
"你再说一遍!"邵俭抓过邵梵橙的脖领就把他摔到沙发上，电话被压断了线。  
而橙子从容的用手背抺了抺嘴角的血迹，笑了，笑的苦涩而坚定:  
"再说一万遍也是一样，我不愿意。从我十二岁那年我就确定我喜欢他，我不想，也不能失去他，失去他我…我只有…死…"  
"可你没法达成他家的要求‘结婚生子’，醒醒吧，儿子。"  
"生子，我可以做到。"橙子坚定的容颜定格在了邵俭的记忆中。那次争吵过后不久，邵梵橙离开了家，他去了美国。准备在美国备孕，本来在走之前，想找井然说清楚的，无奈井然当时正跟程真真打得火热，井然在程真真的帮助下买了心仪的别墅，已经装修完毕，准备布置好然后跟程真真订婚。而邵梵橙走到井然家门口时，正看到两只在热吻，橙子感到小腹一阵坠胀，疼痛难忍，忙打车去了医院，查出了一个月的身孕，医生开了保胎药，让他勤去医院观察，他的体质怀子没有先例，属于功能性有所欠缺，雌激素不稳定，孩子容易中止妊娠，尤其注意情绪不要激动。不要激动，这个现在好难做到，邵梵橙很希望得到井然的承认和照顾，这样这个孩子活下来的可能性就很大。于是隔天橙子买了很多菜品命管家帮忙送到井然家，白阿姨看到橙子激动开心抱住就亲:"哎呀，橙橙看我来了，怎么带这么多东西，阿姨来搞就好，你来看阿姨阿姨就很开心了，井然不在这边的时候全靠你跟真真了，不然我真的要闷住病来了。"  
"阿姨我这不是来了么，这些年还好有阿姨和井然哥，不然瞎想走不出来的人该是我吧，橙子明媚的笑着，还死命的让白阿姨坐着自己去厨房一通忙活。白阿姨看着橙子那个小媳妇样心里乐开了，心想着谁家闺女有福气可以嫁给这个又白又俊家室显赫又懂得疼人的孩子啊呵呵。忙了两个小时橙子赶在井然下班时分把饭煮好了，但没想到的是井然和真真一同出现了，看到一桌丰盛的饭菜，真真惊呆了，橙橙，没想到你煮饭这么好吃，真真边吃边星星眼望着邵梵橙，突然觉得橙子好美好有魅力，真真觉得自己一定是眼花了，平常觉得橙子大大咧咧人又毒舌，没想到心这么细还会煮饭。井然也是刚发现橙子的这项隐藏技能，看了眼真真，朝橙子打趣道:"看你这厨艺，应该是专门学习过吧，味道比四星饭店不差啊，看来士别三日，当刮目相看，此言不虚，特别是用在你身上。"  
"你说对了，这煮饭只是我众多强项中的一个小小的微不足道的小技能，我还有很多很多拿手的技能没给你们露呢。"  
"额，还有什么隐藏技能。"  
"比如变魔术，哎比如跳肚皮舞，还有弹琴，插花，最近我又新学了一个魔鬼舞步超帅，你们要不要看。"  
"哎呀，我还打算等井然与真真婚后去带真真学习这些呢，一个优雅得体多才多艺富有情趣的主妇必备的学识，你怎么全会了哈哈。"白阿姨说完了真真不说话表情僵硬，井然和橙子都有些尴尬。还是橙子活跃话多迅速接过来:  
"那个，白阿姨，我这不是时间多么，在国外念书很无聊的时候就学些才艺打发时间呢，煮饭呢，是吃不惯国外的菜，逼出来的，逼出来的嘿嘿。"  
这话唯一唬住的只有程真真，井然与白阿姨都看出来橙子是很用心了，只是这个用心是何目的呢，二人并没足够的时间思考。煮饭，橙子的家底还需要他学习煮饭么，恐怕有专人伺候他的起居，就连衣服只要他想都有人帮他穿。  
橙子的鼻头亮晶晶的汗提醒了井然橙子很紧张，只是井然不相信橙子的紧张是因为他。他只是有所怀疑，并且怀疑橙子对真真有意思，因为这次吃饭，橙子一直跟真真滔滔不绝的讲解，每道菜的详细做法，显摆之情溢于言表。  
而真真看向橙子的眼神也很亮，这顿饭成了橙子的个人才艺展示秀。虽然橙子他们几个都喜欢，但在还需要井然充分表现的阶段被橙子抢了风头，井然确是说不出来的有几分沮丧。  
饭毕几个人一通玩乐说笑，也都累了，橙子也是疲惫的很，怀孕初期是很嗜睡的，橙子有点打吨。井然提出要送橙子和真真回家，橙子让井然先送真真，后送自己，窝在车座就睡着了，待送走真真，井然将车开到橙子家门口来叫橙子怎么叫都叫不醒，井然打开后车门，打横抱起近日来稍显瘦削的橙子，感觉轻了不少。鼻端送来了邵梵橙昙花般的体香。这家伙，老是不懂得照顾自己。井然小心翼翼的抱起橙子，橙子虽然廋无奈腿太长，车门很容易卡住。"然哥"橙子迷迷糊糊的叫他，井然把橙子送上楼解开了密码锁，井然笑橙子居然真用自己的生日当密码。将橙子送上床，橙子突然袭击从背后搂紧了将要离去的井然，不要走，井然顿感一股温热粘腻的淡淡花香贴着脖颈传来，这气息撩拨着他的心弦，左右着他的意志，为了橙子的未来井然还是下定决心将橙子的手掰开，正色道:"我想我之前已经说的很清楚了，我需要一个正常的太太，不是你，不是只有爱情就够了，我想要正常的生活。"  
"我可以，我可以的，我可以变性成真正的女人，我还可以，可以给你生孩子。"邵梵橙带着哭腔有些急切的解释。  
"不可以，我承认，我对你有欲望，而且，我多次对你主动，是我不对，如果可以我愿意以任何方式来弥补，但婚姻，抱歉我做不到。"井然很有礼貌很有风度但也冷酷无情的再次拒绝了邵梵橙。"你还是做男人吧，你女人的那部分并不完整，否则你不应该显示男性特征，别为难自己，安心做男人吧，这也是伯父的期望，对吧。"说罢转身欲走。  
"是我爸对你说了什么威胁的话了么?"橙子的泪眼模糊，似琉璃般的目光看的井然内心一阵激荡。看着橙子鼻头冒出的汗，井然的脑海中响起邵俭的警告:"我不希望我的儿子梵橙变成女儿梵橙，请你离开我儿子。这么做对你对他都只有好处没有坏处。"  
"井然，虽然我的身体做男人更好，但为了你，我愿意做女人，你接受也好，不接受也罢，我已经决定了。"  
"橙子，我不会接受你的，为了你，为了你的父亲，我不可以这么自私，我希望你想明白。"  
"井然，我只知道我爱你，这个理由就足够了，我不后悔。"橙子终于泪流满面，像个被遗弃的孩子，注定先爱的那个，就是要受伤么。  
井然一点一点的退到房门口，下定决心丢下邵梵橙，当他毅然决然的打开房门时，内里的橙子悲切的怒吼声让他心脏崩裂，他逃也似的出了这个房间，飞奔下楼，开了车，回了家。  
井然什么都不敢去想，不敢去碰触那些零碎的记忆，不敢去回想那数次欢爱。他知道橙子的身体，如果有了身孕是非常麻烦的，所以他每次做的时候都是不清醒的，可是他到底还是碰了他，还是给他造成了伤害。事到如今他只能努力做一个好哥哥，把形象努力扭转过来，但似乎这个希望，只是井然的一厢情愿。  
当井然火急火燎的得知消息赶到机场，邵梵橙早就搭上班机飞走了，居说是飞去美国他留学的地方，井然想起那时他曾经因着出差去过那里。他记得还在橙子的住处与橙子鱼水之欢过，不过也是借酒装疯，好像他井然每次只敢在酒后对橙子无理。而酒后佯装不知情的逃避橙子问询的目光，每次看到橙子眼光由希冀转为暗淡时，井然的心也会生理性抽痛。  
他不是没想过接受橙子，只是不知道怎么安放橙子，而且当时他要了橙子第一次的时候橙子还是懵懵懂懂的少年，这要声张出去他是要吃官司的，他一直都骗橙子这是兄弟之间正常的亲密行为，直到橙子渐渐长大他不得不疏远这层关系回到正轨，而他自认为控制的很好。  
他考虑娶真真很大的原因是因为真真喜欢他很久，并且母亲也喜欢真真，这个婆媳关系对男人来说是最重要的。他爱真真么，真真无疑是值得爱的，但因条件优秀而经历过数次恋爱表白的他已经无法体会何为心动。  
他本能的当橙子是亲密的兄弟，无话不谈的好兄弟而已，破坏这层关系本身就让他觉得不安。他常常不敢仔细去看橙子的表情，于是常常忽视了平时总是开心表情的橙子内心真正的恐慌和需求。这次通过管家之口得知橙子去了美国，他追赶不上这班飞机与橙子话别，他心里多少还是不安的，那一幕橙子的嘶吼一直萦绕在他耳边。他是在意的，但因为更在意世俗的眼光只能辜负他了。  
邵梵橙到了美国，之前在哈佛大学附近购买的公寓还在，他雇人看护那栋熟悉的居室，这里有着与井然的一些短短的回忆，如果井然不接受他，他就打算守着这回忆渡过一生。  
他不知道自己为何如此执着，只是他的心性不允许他自己再把他的心交付给任何一人，唯有井然 。哪怕他一直辜负他，无视他，他也只记得井然的好，记着井然在他最痛苦的那几年给他的安慰和寄托，他的生命已经与井然划在一起，难舍难分，而这份爱却被生理上的自卑划下了不平等的音符，显得苍白而累赘。  
橙子打起精神，在家附近便利店买了些食品回家自己打典起五脏庙，连系上自己要好的美国的校友，校友得知情况火速赶来，瑞恩推开房门，兴奋的抱起橙子转着圈，大叫着好朋友，你终于肯来看我了，让我好想。橙子在高大健壮的美国大佬面前娇小的像个女生，橙子感受到久违同伴的热情，心情也好了起来，这一来病痛就去了七八分，好友坚持要照顾橙子，他本就是个同性恋者，从大学时就追求橙子，得知橙是双性后更加热烈的追求，说不介意，反而觉得橙子比一般的人更吸引他，得知橙喜欢的另有其人后也不气馁放话说要等橙子结婚才会死心，橙子哭笑不得。  
橙子体质本来就偏弱，又受了些刺激，当晚就发了烧，第二天瑞恩推开房门惊到了，忙把橙子送去医院，专门护理橙子的医生建议拿掉孩子，说是这种身体情况坚持孕育会有意料之外的危险，甚至无法顺利渡过妊娠期，更别说生产的损伤和危险了。橙子从小就要强，在社区打球训练时落下了些毛病，心脏过力造成心脏受损，这种妊娠期的脏腑压力造成的心率不齐心悸的情况会令他十分痛苦。  
橙子听到医生的警告眉头都没皱一皱，直勾勾的盯着医生，你说吧，无论什么代价，这个孩子我要定了。瑞恩马上劝他不要为了井然做到这样的地步，这不是爱他，而是给他造成负担。橙子反问:"为了自己可以活下去就要牺牲无辜的生命么，况且我真的需要这个孩子证明我可以，我可以达到他的要求，我这辈子没有追求，所求不过就是一个井然。"  
瑞恩劝他不要激动，安抚他提出自己会帮助他渡过难关，并主动找医生私下沟通注意事项和细节问题，瑞恩爱护橙子像爱护自己的弟弟，自己的女朋友一般:  
"你对我来说就是女朋友，一个任性可爱的女朋友。你的任何无理要求我都无法拒绝你，好吧我们一起努力追井然。"  
"你不准追井然，井然只能是我的。"橙子任性而气鼓鼓的看着瑞恩。瑞恩连忙无奈的解释:"朋友，我是帮你追井然，我才看不上这样man的中国男人。"看到橙子被他逗笑，他才松了一口气。  
"其实我不是同性恋，我是被你掰弯的，因为你长得实在太美啦。"  
"狗嘴里吐不出象牙，别说话了行不行。"  
"好吧，我不说话了，我还有个会，等我两个小时，我过来陪你吃饭，然后散步。"  
"谢谢你瑞恩"橙子眼圈红了。  
"哦朋友别哭，你会影响我工作的!"瑞恩挡着眼睛做回避状。  
"好了快去吧!"橙子笑道。  
"我去了，好朋友等着我。"  
橙子与瑞恩一起在美国生活着，瑞恩为了照顾身体越来越弱的橙子，渐渐的搬来和橙子一起住了。  
而这边井然一直没有橙子的消息内心也是越来越忐忑，他不知道橙子为何一直没有和自己连络，而打电话过去全是占线，他也不知道该如何面对橙子，于是也把这件事放下了，希望橙子真的从这段关系中解脱出来吧，井然默默的想。  
但很快他就发现，他越来越心不在焉的敷衍程真真，"真真，我想和你好好谈谈，我想去接橙子"。已经过去三个月失联的日子，又听到些橙子与美国校友同居的八卦，发狠的在某天一口气打了很多通电话未接的井然再也崩不住了，向真真表达了自己的关心和焦急。  
真真故做平静的说:"你终于肯面对自己的感情了，其实我早就看出来你们的关系不一般，邵梵橙看你的眼神满满的爱意，做为一个女人，对情敌不是一般的敏感。我只是一直都没有发现…"  
此时真真的眼里渐渐泛起了泪花:"你居然也对他有意思，特别是近日他不在的这些日子，你精神恍惚，常常做错一些小事，这是以前的你从未发生过的。我一直在等这一天，等你做决定，因为我对你，一直抱有侥幸，因为我是女人，我比他有优势，我可以为你生儿育女，不是么。"  
真真哭的柔弱可怜，井然忍不住抱住安慰她，一边想狠狠抽自己的嘴巴，井然你为何如此混蛋，吃着碗里看着锅里，被人占走就不甘心么，你怎么这么不知羞耻。  
"真真我错了，我真的错了，你这么好，这么可爱我应该好好爱你才对，我决定了，提前与你举行婚礼。"井然宣布了与真真的结合，二人相吻拥抱的镜头却被有心人捕捉到了……  
橙子知道井然与真真的婚事是在一个午后，这三个月橙子从最初的孕吐到呕血到营养不良显些滑胎，熬到了好不容易平稳的孕中期。抚摸着突起一丢丢的小腹，橙子一脸幸福，他一定能在井然与真真的婚期之前生下这个孩子，然后大声宣布井然是他的，虽然不接井然的电话，但看到井然每日打来的未接电话是他最开心的事。每个未接都诉说着他在井然心里的位置，虽然病痛不适，但为了井然他可以熬过任何针剂任何按压，才四个月他几乎住到医院，每天从早到晚的输营养液。  
小时候井然有次太忙忘了送他生日礼物，结果他拒接过井然三个月的电话，在此之前打电话都是他打给井然是井然经常接通了说忙一会再打，推脱到没了讯息。橙子崩溃恼火这样的异地恋，时常自虐到偷偷蒙被哭泣。但过几天又死性难改的循环往复，弄的身体也时好时坏，只要井然与他有个愉快的沟通他就能美上一星期，身体和精神都好上一星期，但要是井然不理他了，他的心就又像个没底的葫芦失了重心，恍恍惚惚的，身体也能差到晕倒。可以不夸张的说邵梵橙的病都来自井然。  
邵俭派人暗中保护儿子，橙子跟井然的发展他是看在眼里急在心里，但也毫无办法，邵俭判断井然应该是不打算娶梵橙，不然早就跟梵橙一起了，可怜儿子，邵俭痛恨井然而且骨子里的骄傲令邵俭强势的找了井然谈话让井然别再和梵橙来往。结果事与愿违，自己儿子居然躲到美国生孩子不告诉自己。邵俭派人保护儿子，得知了瑞恩的存在。本来指望这两个可以日久生情，省些操心，没想到，二人一直都没有过份逾越的举动。  
橙子一如既往的在医院候诊室候诊时无意中翻开一本杂志。看着业界小有名气的设计师井然的八卦照片和井然即将新婚的消息扑面而来，杂志上还刊登了他的病床照，把他偷偷怀子的消息也公之于众，为了打击他父亲企业的士气。  
对家还真是不遗余力啊。邵俭第一时间知道了杂志的信息马上派人处理了，未想到还是让敌人先行一步设下了陷阱。  
邵梵橙看到杂志的那刻头脑就炸裂开来。本来就气虚体弱，此时几欲昏倒，他无力思考事件的真实性，所谓关心则乱，哪怕有万分之一的可能性这个打击都是致命的。橙子爱得太深了，整个生命都刻着井然，而井然却全然不在状态，越想越悲哀的橙子冲到洗手台前拼命咳嗽，拼命呕吐，最后吐出血水，再次直起腰来眼前出现了幻觉，井然倚在门口冲他笑，他追一步，井然就退一步。  
"井然，别走…等等我…"  
此时井然上了飞机，一边焦急的等待着飞机再次降落，一边担心着橙子的身体，井然很自责，自己居然是最后一个才知道橙子怀孕了，当邵俭怒气冲冲的因为杂志的事情找到他问罪的时候他才体验到事情真正的严重性，他结结巴巴，语无伦次的保证自己会将橙子带回来，会好好爱他给他幸福。邵俭这才怒气稍平的放过他，并威胁他如果邵梵橙少了一根寒毛，要让他陪葬。  
此时井然坐在飞机里头脑一片混沌，似乎看到了橙子出事，混身害怕的汗湿透了内里，身上粘腻难受，心里空落落的，眼前全是邵梵橙的脸，开心的难过的失望的不可置信的绝望的悲切的，原来仔细回想，在橙子看似开心跳脱的假面下，是如此心碎神伤的人生。而这个悲惨人生的始作俑者和罪魁祸首就是他------井然  
.  
下了飞机井然立马扑向邵俭给他的医院地址和居住地址，而此时的邵梵橙在医院里正经历前所未有的痛苦，他因为情绪激动而动了胎气，胎儿供血不足有了小产迹象，但橙子处在精神崩溃中没有顾及到孩子的安危走到天台产生幻觉晕倒掉下了楼，还好楼层不高，他只落在下一层的阳台上，没有生命危险，只是昏迷休克，胎儿正自主慢慢滑入分娩的产道，考虑到摔伤有可能波及胎儿的健康，所以中止妊娠是明智的选择。打了催产针，昏迷中的橙子经历着小产宫缩的剧痛折磨，眉头紧皱。  
在术后监护室外的瑞恩惋惜的念叨:"可惜了你这几个月的辛苦，还是没能保护好你。我的朋友，我真是失职。"井然出现的时候刚好听到瑞恩说着这句话，井然认识瑞恩，扑上去抓着人激动的问道:"他怎么了，快说。"  
瑞恩看到井然怒不可遏指着井然一通怒骂，把绅士风度抛到了九宵云外。骂够了瑞恩抓着井然的衣领把他拉到重症监护室透明的墙壁外，看着术后插满导管带着氧气罩，明显憔悴虚弱的邵梵橙。井然的泪水如雨般落下，他自责，他羞愧，他忏悔，他祈求老天再给他爱橙的机会，他扒在玻璃上痴痴的看着橙子的睡颜，不顾形象。"橙你不要有事，我爱你我是真的爱你。虽然我醒悟的很晚，但我对你的爱早就种下了。橙，我一直以为你是对我崇拜不是爱，而我一直是龌龊的小人，我猥亵你占有你，却不考虑跟你在一起，我只是想得到你，与你玩乐。享受被你崇拜的快感，享受你的追随和羁绊，却不想负责任，还想要潇洒的过正统的人生，是我伤害了你。橙，我太自私，我真该死，原来你是这么爱我，因为我的婚姻居然带给你这么大的打击和伤害。如果你有任何不测，我也不想活了橙。"井然哭的眼泪鼻涕混在一起毫无形象可言。  
观察72小时后邵梵橙暂时脱离了生命危险，被推到普通病房，井然握住橙子的手，:"橙，你不要有事，我刚刚去你家里收集你的信息时看了你放在书桌里的日记，我现在已经知道了你是真的爱我，从十二岁起就爱我，我答应你带你去旅行，你想去哪里，你日记里说想去希腊看爱琴海，去圣托里尼岛和我结婚么，你说那里是自由的天堂，我们可以放飞自我，在那里没人会嘲笑你嫌弃你。拜托，哪个会嘲笑你嫌弃你，你难道不清楚，你无论是男人还是女人都是魅力无敌的么。只是我，只有我对你视而不见罢了，可我不是真的视而不见啊，我只是自卑，我知道自己只是普通老百姓，就算我们父辈有交集，我们的地位也有着本质差距，你是天之骄子，而我，只是个可怜虫，从小失去父亲的孤独可怜的孩子而已。"  
"你的父亲他，他跟我说他只想要一个儿子梵橙，于是我退缩了，我何德何能，改变你人生的轨迹，左右你人生的选择，只为了光明正大的娶你，就让你去改变你的身体，改变你的姓别，我做不到。你那天抱我，我心软了，我真的很想接受你，但我知道我是几斤几两，你只是被我蒙蔽了，看不到这世界上的更多优秀的人，当你睁开眼打开你的心门，你会发现这世界上比我优秀又会宠爱你的人多如牛毛，为了不很快被你拆穿成为一个被遗弃的可笑的存在，我选择拒绝你，并且我自以为与你的关系很浅，未料到你当我是自己生命般的重视，橙，我好后悔啊。"  
橙子苍白细致的容颜像婴儿般脆弱，好像瓷器般完美而易碎。他精致的睡眼划出两片好看的蝶翼状的弧度，在睡梦中微微不安的轻轻颤动着。井然疯狂的想他醒来，但是却不敢去触碰他，摇晃他。因为他的橙现在还没脱离危险期，脆弱的子宫随时会有大出血的可能，这是医生告诉他的。他想橙立刻醒来对他微笑，告诉他自己没事，但也害怕他醒来会因为杂志的事因他而愤恨而情绪激动，危及生命。  
此时的井然像一个囚徒，脑子里都是对自己的否定，对自己的口诛笔伐，对自己的唾弃，越是回忆往昔越是觉得自己罪无可恕。明明是应该从小相亲相爱的青梅竹马硬是让他一手搞成一出狗血虐恋。橙子对他的爱竟然深刻隐忍到让他无所适从，令他无地自容无以为报。他所能做的只有守护，井然默默下定决心将橙子的人生纳入他的人生中最重要的位置，一切都靠边站，他心中最重要的只有他的橙。  
从今往后他的橙绝对是排在第一位的。  
已经哭的看不清眼前情况的井然摘下眼镜，用衣角胡乱擦了擦带上后居然看到邵梵橙的手指似乎动了一下，心脏监听仪器的速度也似乎快了些许，似乎预示着他的橙子就快要醒来啦，井然高兴的冲出病房找值班医生，专门负责邵梵橙的医生马上赶来做了详细的检查，医生对井然说:"他的状况很不好，身体极度虚弱又受了剧烈撞击导致子宫破裂早产，五脏六腑都受损出血，刚刚只是暂时清醒又陷入了昏迷，你尽量多与他说说话，看能不能唤回他自己的生存意志吧。"  
医生的话让井然陷入了崩溃，心胆俱裂。他终于真切的体会到即将失去挚爱的绝望与崩溃了。如果说三天前他看到成型胎儿的小小身体时还能淡定的告诉自己将来还可能再有的。但是现在这个情况，他真的觉得窒息了，觉得整个人生都变得毫无意义了。  
此时白母也赶到美国两天了，熟悉了环境就每天三顿煲粥给井然与橙子喝，橙子无法吞咽，被切开喉管输入流食，井然看着橙子的样子几度崩溃，他真的后悔了，真的怕了，他跪在床头握着橙子的手，念着他的乳名一遍一遍:"阿橙…阿橙，哥哥带你去公园玩，你想去哪个公园，是迪士尼还是欢乐世界，要不哥哥带你去海洋公园，你不是很喜欢海底世界么，哥哥带你去，陪你去，阿橙你醒醒，哥哥想看你笑，想看你表演，看你快乐的运动驰骋，展示你的大长腿，展示你的胸腹肌，橙，你真的很棒无论男女你都是最棒的，我相信，如果你成为姑娘也定是位知性而艳压群芳的女中翘楚，我一样会为你而倾倒，为你而骄傲。  
两个星期后的一天，老了十岁的井然终于盼到橙子醒来了，灰败的脸，带着寂灭前的晦暗死气。脖子上的导管触目惊心的随着他极度不稳的呼吸抖动着，看着人让人心里有说不出的疼痛。橙子的眼睛确是极美丽的，与即将死亡的容貌不相衬的灵动。橙望着井然扯出的笑是温暖到试图要溶化他的弧度。井然苦笑着扶起橙子，橙子露出幸福而虚弱的笑:  
"我都听道了。"  
井然抱着橙子诉说着情爱，短短几分钟把有关海誓山盟的誓言发了个遍，但橙子的气力有限无法表达太多，他颤抖着抓着井然的胸口用尽气力:  
"好…好…活着。"  
"我爱你，对不起"。  
"我…不…后…悔。"


End file.
